Six Flags Darien Lake
Six Flags Darien Lake is a theme park resort located in Darien Center, New York, United States. The park opened in 1954 as a campground surround by a man made lake. In 1981 the park opened as a theme park, then, in 1999, Six Flags bought the park. The park also has a water park called "Barracuda Bay" that is included with park admission. History Darien Lake Fun Country (Pre-1983) In 1954 Darien Lake first opened up as a campground resort with a beach and picnic areas surrounded by a man made lake. Starting around 1979, the park started to get amusement rides, the first being a pair of water slides over the lake named "Hydro Force". In the early 1980s, Darien Lake had a deal with Huss rides to make the park serve as the North American showcase for for the German manufacturer's new rides. In 1982, the Viper roller coaster was added as the park's first major roller coaster. Funtime Parks (1983-1994) In 1983, Darien Lake was sold to Funtime Parks and the "Fun Country" moniker was dropped. Also in 1983, Darien Lake received the Giant Wheel from the 1982 World's Fair in Knoxville, Tennessee, that served as the park's icon for many years. The park also got entertainment with the construction of the Tops Jubilee Theater (now the Grande Theatre), the Lakeside Amphitheater, a large-scale concert stage on the south side of the main lake, presenting big name acts including The Who, Alice Cooper, and Black Sabbath, and Cinema 2000, a 3D movie theater located in the back of the park. In the mid/late 1980s, there was Splashmania, a water ski show located on Fun Lake. Funtime continued to improve Darien Lake through the 1980s and most of the early 1990s with the addition of Adventureland for Kids in 1988, Grizzly Run river rapids ride in 1989, and the Predator wooden roller coaster in 1990. Also in 1990, the existing water slide complex was remolded with some new slides and a kids pool are and the area became known as Barracuda Bay and an extra charge was added to the water park as well a new locker area, food complex, shopping area and changing rooms. In 1992, a laser light show was added to the park in the Lakeside Amphitheater. Premier Parks (1995-1998) In 1995, Darien Lake was sold to Premier Parks and the new owners started right away with changes and additions to the park the first being the extra charge Redhawk Skycoaster in 1995. In 1996, the park had many attractions opened up like the Nightmare at Phantom Cave indoor roller coaster and Popeye's Seaprot. The water park was expanded into the former Adventureland for Kids area with Hook's Lagoon, a new locker area, changing rooms, a new water park gift shop and a bridge connecting the new part of the water park with the existing part. In 1997, Mind Eraser suspended looping coaster and Crocodlie Isle wave opened up. In 1998, changes were made to the laser light show and it was renamed "Laserblast" and the park also opened up a Vekoma Boomerang roller coaster. Also in 1998, the park expanded operation until the end of October with the Fright Fest event on Friday nights and weekends. Six Flags (1999-Present) In 1999, Six Flags bought Darien Lake and started right away with some changes to the park, like the retheme of Popeye's Seaport to Looney Tunes Seaport and the addition of Superman: Ride of Steel Intamin "megacoaster". Also, in 1999 the number of slides in Barracuda Bay was reduced with the removal of Pipeline Plunge, Riptide Run, and Torpedo Rapids. Nightmare at Phantom Cave was also removed and its building was used for the 4DX: No Way Out! ride. In 2002, the Cascade Canyon water slides in Barracuda Bay were removed to make way for Shipwreck Falls and also an extra charge Slingshot ride was added behind 'Cuda Falls. In 2005 and 2006, Barracuda Bay added two water slides, a ProSlide Tornado water slide and the Big Kahuna raft water slide was relocated from Six Flags Astroworld. Also in 2006, The Flash: Speed Force ride was put in where Sleigh Ride was. In 2007, some changes were made to the park including the addition of Batman: The Escape that was relocated from Six Flags Astroworld. In 2008, many changes were made to the campgrounds with a new swimming pool complex with a fitness center, a new campground entrance for the park, and a new travel plaza with a convince store, a gift shop, and a gas station was added to the campground. Tony Hawk's Big Spin was put in the old campground pool complex in Darien Square. Also in 2008, Barracuda Bay replace Hook's Lagoon with a new family water play area themed around the "Thomas & Friends" TV show. In 2010, Changes were made to the park including a water park expansion and various park improvements including the addition of the Flash Pass system for select rides. The Screaming Eagles ride and Wiggles World was added in 2012. In 2013, Raging Seas was replaced with Mr. Freeze: Cool Blast and it was also the last operating season for Predator. In 2014, Predator was given a remodel by RMC called "Revenge of the Predator". In 2015, two new rides were added, Rolling Thunder and Banzai Pipeline Plunge water slides. On September 3, 2015, Six Flags announced that Six Flags Darien Lake will getting a "Justice League: Battle for Metropolis" dark ride replacing the "4DX:/ No Way Out!" ride. Big Kahuna closed after the 2016 season. In 2017, Six Flags Darien Lake opened Insanity, an S&S 4D Free Fly coaster. Rides Roller coasters *Brain Teaser (1981) *Viper (1982) *Mind Eraser (1997) *Boomerang (1998) *Superman: Ride of Steel (1999) *Batman: The Escape (2007) *Tony Hawk's Big Spin (2008) *Revenge of the Predator (2014) *Insanity (2017) Water rides *Thunder Rapids (1981) *Grizzly Run (1989) *Shipwreck Falls (2002) Flat rides (thrill) *Silver Bullet (1980) *Twister (2000) *Mr. Freeze: Cool Blast (2013) *Rolling Thunder (2015) *Justice League: Battle for Metropolis (2016) Flat rides (family) *Haymaker (1980) *Tin Lizzys (1981) *Giant Wheel (1983) *Scrambler (1999) *The Flash: Speed Force (2006) *Screaming Eagles (2012) Flat rides (kiddie; Looney Tunes Seaport) *BMX Motocross (1981) *Looney Tunes Dodge 'Ems! (1981) *Daffy's Diver (1996) *Michigan J Frog's Ferris Wheel (1996) *Bugs' Carrot Cans (1996) *Rabbit Transit (1996) *Foghorn's Coastal Delivery (1996) *Seaport Weather Balloons (1996) *Taz Twister (1996) *Pepe Le Pew's Rafts of Romance (1996) Flat rides (kiddie; Wiggles World) *Henry the Octopus Merry-Go-Round (2012) *Big Red Cars (2012) *Yummy Yummy Fruit Salad (2012) *Big Red Jets (2012) Extra charge attractions *Grand Prix Speedway (1987) *Redhawk (1995) *Slingshot (2002) Defunct rides and attractions *Nightmare at Phantom Cave (1996-1998) *Raging Seas (1981-2012) *UFO (1980-2013) *Ranger (1982-2014) *Predator (1990-2013) *Crazy Quilt (1981-1998) *Sleigh Ride (1981-2005) *4DX:/ No Way Out! (1999-2015) See also *Barracuda Bay *Six Flags Darien Lake/Fright Fest attractions Category:Theme parks Category:Real world parks Category:Six Flags Category:New York Category:United States